


The Killer was a Coward

by Thatskasterborous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arthur's mother survives childbirth, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Ealdor is a kingdom, Enemies to Lovers, Inspired by Anastasia (1997 & Broadway), M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Prince Merlin (Merlin), but not really enemies, like canon, more like they think the other is a prat, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatskasterborous/pseuds/Thatskasterborous
Summary: Arthur will never forget the day his mother died. And he'll never forget the man responsible. King Balinor Ambrosias. When the King of Ealdor issues a decree urging people to help find his lost son Emrys, Arthur see it as a chance to finally confront him. But first he needs to find someone to fit the bill of missing prince. By some twist of fate he stumbles across the perfect stand in. A boy by the name of Merlin. Now if only he can get him to go along with it.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	The Killer was a Coward

The Killer was a Coward

“And then the dragon swoops down * **kkrrsssh*** ” A raven haired boy yelled. He was rather tall and lanky to the point that most people believed him older than his mere 5 years.

A gust of gold magic lifted the toy high into the air before plummeting back down towards the ground. It’s trajectory would lead it towards the hastily constructed brick castle and all the wooden people inside.

“But then a brave prince scared it away. RAAAH,” a second boy with hair of gold hit the flying toy with his makeshift shield. Also known as a dinner tray. The toy bounced off the tray with a metallic clink and landed several feet away. The building block castle remained standing.

“Arthur, you could have broken Runa!” The dark haired boy ran towards where the dragon lay.

The courtyard they were in was well guarded but most barely paid them any mind. Content to stare into some middle distance than look upon what two young princes deemed fun. Though there were two nannies keeping watch should they get too heated.

“But I didn't, she's fine,” Arthur cast a cautious glance towards the toy. He would actually feel bad if he’d broken it. But when he saw that it was indeed unharmed he lifted his chin. “See, Emrys? I told you. It was just part of the game.”

Emrys checked over the dragon meticulously before deciding that she was okay. He turned back to Arthur, “A prince wouldn’t be able to fight a real dragon though.”

“Could too!” Arthur declared.

“No because they would just use fire and melt your face,”

“I would jump to the side and stab it with a sword.”

“It would knock it out of your hands before you could.” 

“I’ve got sticky hands!” The shout hung in the air for several before they broke out laughing.

Their two nannies rolled their eyes at each other and smiled. They had been like this all day, already acting as if they had known each other forever. Even though they had only met that very morning.

“Are there really dragons in Ealdor?” Arthur asked, when they finally calmed down. 

It was hard for Arthur to imagine a kingdom so different from his own. One with magic and dragons. Father always told him that magic was for savages and that it was dangerous. But in the dark hours before he slept his mother would tell him differently. About how it could light up the darkest of caves and grow plants in the driest ground. And sometimes, if he was very good and promised to never tell anyone, she showed him spells.

“Sometimes,” Emrys said “I’ve seen them fly over the castle before but most of them don’t stay. Father said that there used to be thousands of them but there’s not as many anymore.”

“That’s sad,” he said.

They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from the stone corridor leading to the courtyard.

“I don’t like this Hunith. Something feels wrong,” The voice was deep and sounded as if they were trying to whisper. But the sound amplified as it bounced off the smooth stone.

“What would you have us do, Balinor? We can’t disgrace King Uther by absconding before the feast. It would be a grave insult on his honour. Who knows how he would react?” A higher pitched voice hurried after the first.

Emrys recognised the voices and his mouth split into a toothy grin. “Mama!”

He placed Runa down as carefully as an excited 5 year old could and ran up to her. Hunith just about stayed upright as he bounded into her open arms. Her arms wrapped around him with equal enthusiasm. 

“Oh my little bird you are going to knock me over one of these days,” She said, to which Emrys giggled.

“Don’t worry my love, I will always be there to catch you,” King Balinor looked warmly upon his wife, his earlier worry seeming to melt away.

“Gross,” Emrys said, stepping backwards. Arthur echoed his sentiment and they both grinned at each other.

“Well, your highness I’m glad to see that you and my son are getting along splendidly,” Queen Hunith said.

“Yes, Emrys is great! I wish I could play with him all the time.” Arthur was nearly jumping as he spoke.

“Remember your manners when addressing other royalty, little prince,” His nanny, Meredith, came and stood behind him. She placed a calming hand on his shoulder and he settled down. She gave a polite curtsy “Sorry your grace, the prince doesn’t get to play with many children his age.”

“It is no problem at all,” Queen Hunith said “Though I fear I must break you two apart. Emrys, dear you need to get ready for the feast.”

“What? Why?”

“Well you can’t very well go to a feast dressed in your tattered play clothes now can you?” She raised an eyebrow

Emrys frowned deeply and crossed his arms “I don’t want to go to the feast. I want to play with Arthur.”

“Now Emrys-” she started, crossly. But was interrupted by her husband’s hand on her shoulder.

“Perhaps it would be better if Emrys didn’t go to the feast,” Balinor leveled Hunith with a pointed look that spoke an additional meaning to his words. “These feasts tend to be boring adult affairs. He would only act up.”

“But-”

“Our guards will be with him-” He squeezed Hunith’s shoulder. Then he turned to Emrys “-To make sure you are behaving of course.”

Emrys straightened up. “I will, papa. I will be on my best behaviour.”

oOo

The world was darkness and screaming and ash. The screams had come first, like the shattering of glass. A sharp shock to the system that slashed their way into his eardrums. They reverberated all around him until he did not know where they came from. Even with his hands securely over his ears they had bled through.

A great shadow had gathered across the sky. The moon must have been swallowed by a demon for it to be as dark as it was. And every torch in the palace was snuffed out by a fell wind. Emrys could detect the aura of magic on the air but it was not the kind he was familiar with. This kind made the hairs on the back of your neck rise and gave you a sick feeling in the pit of your stomach. Evil was his only word for it.

He didn’t understand what was happening. One second he was in his room and the next his guards were grabbing him by the arms and rushing him away. They all spoke at once-demanding and questioning and yelling-until it became a giant crush of noise. It beared down around him and only made him more disorientated. He could not stop the panicked cries that slipped out.

Where was mama? Where was papa?

One by one his guards seemed to fall. They crashed to the ground choking on their own blood. An arrow in their neck or a dagger in their back. The scent of ash and burnt flesh filled the corridor as a magical flame consumed a man whole.

It was too much for Emrys’ young mind to comprehend. A startling numbness had spread through him that chilled him like ice. Everything seemed to happen in flashes and from far away. Like it was happening to another boy and he was simply following along.

It was only when his arm was seized in a bone crushing grip that he crashed back into reality. The pain drew a scream out of him as he was hauled into the air. His feet barely scraped the ground. it drew everything into a devastatingly sharp focus and he found himself looking upon a group of three men.

They all looked like insurmountable giants to him. Great trolls that could crush the life out of him with one breath

“Is this the kid?” one of them said.

The one holding him shook him forcefully-drawing another scream-and scrutinised his face. “I dunno, this one seems a bit old.”

“I don’t really want to be killing the wrong kid you know,” said the last one.

The monsters laughed and Emrys felt it rumble through his bones. “Don’t pretend to have a heart now you limp dick prick.”

Emrys felt something churn within him. A spark that woke up and writhed in flames. It started slow like molten iron swirling in a forge. Before it quickly contorted into a roaring pyre that burned beneath his skin. It poured from his eyes in a sea of burnished gold and lit his skin from the inside. Until he looked like the fire he felt inside. Then with an earth shattering roar, Emrys released his wild magic in an explosion of fear and fury.

All three men were sent careening into the wall behind, crushed by the blast of magic. The impact split the wall in two as a great yawning scar marred the once perfect stone.

Emrys collapsed and the world darkened around the edges. He no longer knew which way was up or down. His limbs were leaden and clumsy, he could barely lift them. A nausea so violent gripped him in a vice that he only just managed to lean to the side before he lost the contents of his stomach. 

The young prince had never felt magical fatigue such as this. His parents and tutors would never allow him to reach such a state. But none of them were here. He was all alone. In a strange castle. In a strange land.

Where was mama and papa? Were they hurt like him? Would they never find him? Would he be lost forever?

The only thing that moved him was fear and the sting of adrenaline in his veins. It was enough for him to haul himself up and stagger down the hallway. There was no light to lead him so he had to lean heavily against the wall to follow it. 

Shouts would echo around him and he would flinch. Curl his body up so tight that he could blend into the shadows around him. 

His wall suddenly ran out and he found himself stumbling into a kitchen. The coals in the hearth had not gone out completely and he could see the outline of countertops and stoves. This felt safer than the unending darkness of the corridor. He could hide from the bad men in here.

Only a couple of steps inside, he heard the boom of laughter. Much closer than anything else had been. Emrys spun back to the door and the movement made the world blur around him. He nearly stumbled backwards in his dizziness. But instead he was grabbed from behind, a hand slapping down over his mouth. He tried to scream but the sound was muffled. Tried to struggle but his limbs were spent. In his panic he did not realise that the hand was a similar size to his own. Not until a familiar voice spoke in his ear.

“Shhh Emrys, the bad men will hear us,” Arthur began to lead him backwards.

Emrys nearly sobbed at the sound and let the boy lead him towards a cupboard. They both climbed in as quietly as they could. Each sound felt like a detonation. An explosion in his ear. They could barely fit in together but he contorted into the smallest ball he could. Arthur closed the door just as a brute appeared in the doorway. 

He sniffed the air like a hound baying for blood. “Come out, come out wherever you are,”

Each stride brought him closer to their hiding spot and Emrys had to bite his hand to not make a noise. Every second was an agonising eternity; where they were one breath away from being discovered.

Emrys could barely keep himself still in the position he was in. He strained to keep his legs tight to him but they had ideas of their own. His right leg spasmed painfully and jolted out, kicking against the cupboard door.

The man spun towards the sound with a predatory grin. “There you are!” 

With a scream they both tried to scramble as far back into the cupboard as they could go but there was nowhere left to move. When the man yanked the doors off their hinges he knew that it was all over.

But before he could reach for them a shadow shot out of the darkness with enough force to cleave his skull in two. A flameless metal torch came down on his head two more times and he fell to the ground lifeless.

The hands holding the torch were white and shaking. It slipped through her fingers and dropped to the ground. Then she was upon them, hauling them out the cupboard and into a crushing embrace.

“I told you not to let go of my hand,” Meredith sobbed.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Arthur said “But I found Emrys.”

Meredith nodded and shot standing. “I know a way out. You’ve got to follow me and not let go of my hand, do you understand me?”

They both nodded and gripped her hand for dear life. She led them through a hidden servants tunnel that wound around the edge of the castle. It seemed to snake on forever before she forced a door open and the cold night air hit his skin.

Outside was even more chaotic than inside the castle. Filled with frightened townsfolk not knowing which way to run. They swarmed through the streets in a crush of bodies. Meredith held them even tighter and forced her way into the crowd. It was so hard to hold on and not be trampled under foot. But he held strong.

Until…

“THE QUEEN IS DEAD!”

It sent an uproar through the already frenzied crowd and his hand was torn away from Meredith. He was quickly swallowed up by a sea of bodies and dragged even further away. No matter how much he tried to get back he couldn’t. His strength was already spent.

When a horse came barrelling through the crowd he had no chance of evading it. It’s flank clipped his body and sent him crashing to the ground. When his head collided with the stone, he knew no more.

oOo

No one knew what happened that fateful night. Not how the bandits got in, nor how they were so great in number. 

Camelot lost a Queen.

Ealdor lost a Prince.

Each Kingdom accused the other of treachery and war. 

But only one King looked down upon the destruction and smiled.


End file.
